


Song-Inspired Half-Drabbles (Set 1)

by MyMomIsAtFault



Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [1]
Category: Firefly, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014), White Collar
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMomIsAtFault/pseuds/MyMomIsAtFault
Summary: Based on a LiveJournal prompt I saw in someone else's summary on AO3, where you pick five fandoms and list them in alphabetical order, then pick five poems, write down the fifth line, list the lines in alphabetical order according to the poem they came from, and match the fandoms with the corresponding lines of poetry - then use each line as inspiration for a 50-word half-drabble for its corresponding fandom.I saw it and thought, "What if I did this with songs instead of poems?" So I wrote down the fifth line of a whole bunch of songs and had my mom pick five lines she liked while I picked five fandoms. Then we matched the lines to the fandoms, and I wrote the half-drabbles. (None of them are exactly 50 words, but I stayed pretty close.)
Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Avengers/Experiment IV, Kate Bush: "We only know in theory what we are doing"

Clint flings himself down next to the crumpled ball of red spandex.

"Rough day?"

"Mmph," Peter replies miserably. Then, uncurling himself - "I have no idea what I'm doing. This whole hero thing-"

"None of us do, kid. I've fought aliens and killer robots with a _bow and arrow_. Hasn't gotten any less weird."

Oddly, the blunt confession seems to help.


	2. Firefly/The Kids Aren't Alright, Fall Out Boy: "Fall to your knees, bring on the Rapture"

"Maybe you're exactly where you need to be," the Companion says, her hand on his shoulder like an absolution.

Derrial Book looks up from where he kneels at her feet. He wonders if she can read the troubled, violent past behind his Shepherd's smock.

All he sees in her face is compassion.


	3. The Librarians/Man Like That, Gin Wigmore: "Hey, girl, do you really wanna do this?"

A hand rests between her shoulders as Jake urges her to breathe.

"We can still turn around and go for burgers," Ezekiel offers.

Cassandra giggles nervously, "No, I - I wanna do this; I've just... never brought a boy home before. Much less two."

Ezekiel snickers.

"How 'bout two friends?" Jake asks.

She leans back into his touch. "That either."


	4. Stranger Things/Pepper, Butthole Surfers: "They were all in love with dyin', they were doin' it in Texas"

More than one person has told Billy that he's self-destructive. He wonders what that makes Harrington - obviously bleeding, sitting on the edge of the quarry at two AM with his stupid bat, smoking.

The nails are dripping with putrid black goo.

"You don't want to know," he says hollowly, and takes another drag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song, despite the weird song title and weirder band name. My mom played it for me in tenth grade because I would talk about "the ever-present AP Euro", which reminded her of the line about "the ever-present football player/rapists."
> 
> I was going to make this one about Nancy and Jonathan's relationship and Steve's reaction to it, but I decided against it and wrote this instead. "Pepper" is, at least to me, about self-destructiveness - something Billy and Steve share, but in very different ways. As of the end of Season 2, Billy is still more or less unaware of his mortality; Steve has looked death in the eye and said 'screw this' before hitting it repeatedly with a baseball bat, and he's a very different person because of it.


	5. White Collar/Rather Be, Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne: "I would wait forever"

Mozzie has waited for Neal many times, including waiting for him to get out of prison; it seems only fair for Neal to return the favor. So he sits vigil in the chair next to 'Ivan Blimeins's' (he hopes Mozzie will appreciate the joke) hospital bed and waits for him to wake.

After all, that's what best friends are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about Mozzie for this prompt for two reasons:  
> 1) I love Mozzie, and he doesn't get nearly enough love for being such an awesome character.  
> 2) I find Neal's friendship with Mozzie a lot more meaningful and compelling than his relationship with Kate.
> 
> I was originally going to write an explanation of Mozzie's mixed feelings toward Kate, but decided I didn't really want to write about her at all. Neal has a lot of people who care about him way more than she ever did, and I wanted to reflect that in my writing. 'Ivan Blimeins' is the fake name Neal gives the hospital after Mozzie gets shot in Season 2 - it's an anagram of 'Invisible Man'. (I'm not certain I spelled it the same way the show did, but it has all the right letters, so... close enough?)


End file.
